


Bearly Holding Together

by MasterXploder



Series: Peenoblade Chronicles 2 [3]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, How have I not been arrested yet?, Omorashi, Urination, Work Contains Bear Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: It's the night of Ursula's performance at the Mymoma Playhouse, and the ghostly girl Blade is full of worry. Not just about doing well in front of her biggest audience, but also if she can reach the little girl's room in time.(This is an omorashi/wetting desperation story. Reader discretion advised)Also available on omorashi.org





	Bearly Holding Together

**Author's Note:**

> Contains underaged wetting desperation. Reader discretion advised.

A light wind carrying hundreds of blossom petals blew through the city of Fonsa Myma, making the capital of Uraya look quite festive under the night sky. While there was no actual festival going on, the Mymoma Playhouse was packed with attendees on this night, for a certain musician was performing there. She had only begun her career not long ago, but had already captivated hundreds with her lovely voice and uncanny skill at the Gormotti instrument known as a Torigonda.

But there was one problem that this musician suffered from, and with only a little while before her biggest performance yet, that problem was hitting her especially hard.

“Now then, finally big night arrive!” declared Tipitapi, the singer’s nopon manager as he stood in the hallway at the side of the theater. “Friend Ursula, ready for concert?”

“Mmm…” Ursula, the Blade with the form of a white-haired little girl, kept her head turned away from the group of friends staring at her in concern. Just the act of talking proved difficult with all the figurative butterflies fluttering about inside her.

“Ursula?” asked Nia.

“Friend okay? Have tummyache?” said Tora.

“Mmm, no, my stomach is fine… but, I don’t know if I can do it,” she finally spoke.

“It would appear that she has trouble coping with the excessive stress,” commented Dromarch.

Ursula did not respond, but it was the truth. For all of her talent, she had always been held back by her shyness. She had yet to fully complete a performance up until now, for her nerves would cause her to freeze up and forget the joys of singing and playing. How her manager had gotten her to perform at such a venue tonight was nothing short of a miracle.

“But that terrible! Concert have to be cancelled!?” said a wide-eyed Tora.

“It’s okay, there’s still time before the gig,” said Nia, “We can use it to get Ursula to relax.”

“Trick of Tora when stressed is to eat favorite food until calm,” said Tora, “Ursula have some Tasty Sausage too?”

“I think she’d just get heartburn,” said Rex.

“On the other hand, having a snack would form a distraction. It may not be such a bad idea, after all,” said Dromarch.

“Right!” nodded Nia, “So we’ll try to feed Ursula her favorite food to get her a bit more relaxed.”

“M-My favorite food?” asked Ursula, who had only started paying attention to the conversation again.  Would that really help me out ? she wondered. “Ah, okay, mmm… I saw some Champ’s Churros out front, I wouldn’t mind trying those… let’s say, ten of them? So Beary can try them, too.”

She looked over at her large polar bear companion, who held her up in his arms. Beary was not one for talking, but he smiled at the thought of having something to eat.

“Beary eat more than fair share,” said Tora, “But no time for grumble! We buy and come back!”

“And until friends return, Teetapz keep waiting audience entertained with gift of gab!” declared Tipitapi.

“Just wait right there, Ursula. We’ll have your churros in no time!” said Rex.

After Rex’s proclamation, the group dispersed, leaving Ursula and Beary more or less by themselves in the hallway. As soon as they were all out of sight, Ursula let out a sigh and rested a hand just beneath her abdomen. As much as she loved her friends, having so many eyes on her was quite draining, especially at that moment when she had a problem other than her shyness to deal with.

She had never told any of her friends, but the anxiety she felt before a performance had a rather embarrassing effect on her. Even if she hadn’t had anything to drink in a while, she always felt the need to visit the little girl’s room whenever the stage nerves hit her. Tonight was certainly no different, with her biggest concert yet hitting her bladder particularly hard.

Fidgeting in place while on Beary’s arm, Ursula knew she would have to take care of this before the performance. “Um, Beary?” she asked in a softer voice than normal.

Beary turned his head towards her, his comforting smile helping quell her nerves a little. He was little for words, but his gentle presence always made her feel like she could talk to him about any of her problems.

Mustering her courage, Ursula leaned up to his ear and put a hand up to block what she had to say from any potential onlookers. “C-can you take me to the little girl’s room?” she whispered.

Beary closed his eyes and nodded, not needing to hear anything else. Keeping Ursula atop her spot, he walked in the direction of the general bathrooms. It was a bit embarrassing that Ursula had to be seen heading there, but her personal room did not have a toilet, so it would have to do.

But as they rounded the corner to the bathrooms, Ursula’s sheepish smile lowered into a worried frown. Right in front of the door to the ladies’ room was a line of girls, at least half a dozen or more. Not just that, but they all carried concerned expressions, with a couple fidgeting in place. Iona, the granddaughter of the theater’s owner, looked particularly strained, with both hands pressing into her groin while she bounced in place in front of the door.

“Oh, dear,” Ursula mumbled at the sight. Would she have enough time to wait in line? She knew she could hold it while in line, but there was no telling how soon her friends would be back. Asking the other ladies if she could go first was not an option; not only would it embarrass her, but she would never dream of getting in their way of relief and possibly even making them wet themselves.

While she worried, the ladies’ room door opened, and its occupant stepped out. Iona almost jumped for joy as she waddled in and shut the door behind her. Ursula smiled a bit at this moment; not only did someone avoid an accident, but with one less lady in line, maybe she had the time to-

“Ursula?”

“Where friend go? We have tasty churros now!”

Her smile dropped away just as quickly. That call came from Rex and Tora back at the other corner of the theater. No time to wait, she had to eat and get on stage right away.

“Come on, Beary, let’s go,” she spoke while giving the bathrooms one last longing look.

Beary turned his head to her and gave a concerned frown in response.

“I’ll be okay, I promise,” she said with a smile, “I-It’s a short concert. I can manage until it’s over.”

Beary kept his frown, but turned and walked back regardless. With no one looking at her again, Ursula let her worry show on her face once more. She might have said she’d be fine, but that didn’t mean she believed it herself. Making it through a concert was already a tough task, but having to do it while she really needed the potty made it seem more daunting than ever.

But as scared as she was, Ursula knew she couldn’t back down now, not after so much time and work put into this performance, and not with the audience already filling the rows. Her only choice was to do her best and hope that everything would work out.

 

* * *

 

The good news was the churros worked quite well in calming her down. Even as she stood inside the theater and watched the audience file in to fill up every last seat, Ursula felt almost no desire to run and hide somewhere. Unfortunately, she still really wanted to run to the nearest bathroom. In fact, her need to go felt even stronger now that her stage fright didn’t have so much of her attention. It did not help that she had both arms wrapped around Beary, so all she could do to keep it at bay was lightly rub her knees together.

“Are you okay?”

Rex’s voice pulled her focus from her bladder for just a moment. “Y-yes, I’m all right.”

“Friend Ursula sure? Tora still see worry on face,” said Tora.

“W-Well, I’m still a little nervous,” she replied, “but thanks to all the support from you guys, I’ll be able to give it my all.” Before anyone else could voice their concern, she quickly looked to the stage and said, “Okay, time to get out there!”

“Alright, good luck to you, then!” said Rex as she and Beary turned around and headed for the stage.

“We’ll be cheering for you from here!” added Nia.

As their encouraging words faded into the background, Ursula allowed her smile to fall away and her walk to become stiff and slow. Despite her confident showing mere moments ago, she had to admit the pressure was getting to her, albeit a different pressure than what her friends probably expected. Could she really keep holding on and make it through her performance at the same time?

No more time to think, she was already standing behind the curtains, with Beary holding her stringed instrument while she held her bladder. She could hear the crowd going quiet and see the lights dimming from under the curtain. A bit later, and she picked up the pitter-patter of Tipitapi walking onstage and introducing her. Exactly what he had to say, she didn’t know, for her mind stayed focused on her need to go and the impending performance.

“And without further ado, Tipitapi proudly presents Ursula’s New Groove!”

Ursula had just enough time to put her hands at her sides and bring her smile back before the curtains parted. The spotlights hit her eyes and the applause from the silhouetted crowd filled her ears, already making her little heart flutter. Still, she pushed through it, stepping forward and giving a curtsy to the audience. She then sat down cross-legged, with Beary lowering her Torigonda into her hands before sitting down right behind her, giving her something to lean back on.

Right away, she felt her hold lose strength from her legs spreading out, making her groin muscles tighten up as much as they could to make up for it. It only got worse as the weight of her instrument came down onto her lap, pressing into her bladder and making her draw in a sharp breath. The doubts and worries came back, and for a moment, she could not see any possible way this concert could end well.

But then she caught several figures in the back seats, recognizing their shadows in a heartbeat. Her friends, the people who had been there for her every step of the way, were watching with hopeful eyes. The warm fur pressing against her back reminded her of the other friend hoping to see her succeed as well. Her heart filled with resolve as she remembered all of these wonderful people and their help in getting her out of her shell. Her fears and bladder would not stop her; she would finish this concert, not just for her friends, but for herself as well.

With a smile, Ursula strummed the first note, filling the room with the Torigonda’s distinct Gormotti folk sound. What little noise the audience made quickly died away as she continued, each note weaving together to form a melody. Soon after, she added her voice, delicate yet firm, to create the piece she had rehearsed so many times before, a song to make one reflect on where they had come from and the journey that awaited them still.

The further she got into the piece, the more the world seemed to disappear around Ursula. Singing and playing music always resonated with something deep inside her, and even now, with her heart racing and bladder quivering, she wanted nothing more than to keep playing and experience those joyful, rewarding sensations.

And play, she did. The parts of the song where her shyness proved too much and made her have to stop playing before were met and passed without a second thought. Before she knew it, she had reached the end of the performance, letting the last note echo throughout the hall, then fade into silence. She opened her eyes to find the audience sitting motionless, only to erupt into a thunderous applause moments later.

Despite all her fears, she had succeeded. Ursula could not help but give the widest smile in response, letting the hall know of the excitement brimming inside her little body. As Beary lifted the Torigonda out of her hands, she stood up and took a bow, then a second bow, and a third as the audience cheered her on. With that done, she turned around and stepped behind the curtains as they drew close, feeling like nothing could ever go wrong for her now.

“Ooohhh!”

But the instant the audience could no longer see her, all those exciting feelings gave way to pain and panic. Ursula closed her legs tight and crammed her hands between them as a painful surge from her bladder pulsed through her body. Any sense of modesty and shyness was cast aside, for she had to do anything and everything she could to not have an accident at that moment.

Just as quickly, Beary dropped Ursula’s instrument and huddled around her, his face filled with worry. She looked up at him with her pale cheeks turned pink and eyes shiny with tears ready to fall if the worst should come to pass.

“B-Beary,” she whimpered while bouncing on her transparent, bare feet, “I n-need the bathroom right now!”

That was all Beary needed to see for a fire to light up within the polar bear like never before. He scooped Ursula into his arms without hesitation, leaving her upright to avoid moving her bladder as much as possible and allowing her to keep holding herself, and ran from the backstage as quickly and carefully as he could manage.

Safely tucked in Beary’s arms, Ursula squirmed and moaned with her eyes shut tight, doing whatever she could to keep it all in for just a little bit longer. It might have been a small playhouse, but even the short time it took for Beary to run to the bathroom felt like forever to her.

But before they could reach the toilets, Beary came to a sudden stop. Ursula opened her eyes with the intention of asking him why, but she let out another whine as she saw the reason for herself.

They had arrived at the bathrooms, but once again, the ladies’ room had a line standing before it, no smaller than from before. Ursula could only look on in despair at the other girls, all of them squirming and shuffling like they were quite in need of the facilities as well.

“I… I can’t wait that long! I n-need to go now!” she said, adding another whimper at the end.

Unlike when he ran towards the bathroom with determination and focus, Beary simply stood there and looked around with no idea what to do next. He considered letting loose a powerful roar to maybe scare the other girls away, ensuring that they would be next in line. However, even if he was not the polite bear that would never do such a thing, Ursula would certainly rather have an accident than be mean to someone else like that, maybe even making them wet themselves in the process.

His next idea was to try running outside and finding an alley or someplace else where Ursula could go without being seen, but that had its own problems. He didn’t know the city’s layout at all, and she would likely be mortified at the idea of going potty in such a place. No, they needed a bathroom, and just about any bathroom would do for her now.

That’s when it hit him. The ladies’ room might have had a long line, but the same could not be said for the men’s room down the hall. Nobody stood outside that door, and even if it was occupied, Ursula still had a better chance of making it there than anywhere else.

Before Ursula could object, Beary took off straight for the men’s room and grabbed the door handle. Fortune continued to smile on them, for the door opened straight away, revealing a clean, empty bathroom just for her. They rushed inside, with Beary quickly shutting and locking the door behind them.

At long last, relief seemed only a few seconds away. Unfortunately, Ursula only had to look at the toilet to see why the men’s room had no line. “Oh… oh no!”

Sitting atop the lid to the toilet was a small sign, the words “Out of service” sticking out like an off-key singer in a choir. Even worse, someone had gone to the trouble of taping the lid shut. Whatever was wrong with the toilet, it was clearly not fit for use.

Just like that, Ursula’s hope of making it to a toilet had been dashed. She shut her eyes, tears beginning to seep through the lids, and whimpered again. “I… I can’t… it’s gonna c-come out!”

Hearing Ursula starting to cry next to him broke Beary’s heart. He might not have been a good reader, but even he knew when a toilet was not supposed to be used. He had to wonder if there really was no way to avoid an accident now that the only place she could have gone potty into was broken.

But then his eyes drifted to the other side of the room, and he saw just what she needed: another place for someone to relieve themselves into. There was no time to tell Ursula about it, he could ask for her forgiveness later.

Meanwhile, with her eyes closed and brain focused solely on the impending accident, Ursula did not even notice the motions of Beary moving somewhere quickly again. She did, however, pay attention when a paw reached up her dress and grabbed at her undergarments.

“Hah!?” she squeaked in surprise as the paw yanked her underwear straight down to her feet and clear off her legs with hardly any effort, the snow-white panties quickly tossed onto the toilet lid. For being such big, bulky paws, they could be quite dextrous. The hands were not done yet, for she was shuffled to where her back was braced against Beary’s chest. Finally, the paws pushed up her dress and lifted her legs up and away, leaving her entire lower half exposed and pointed forward. 

“Wha-what?” stammered Ursula, her blush growing to bridge the gap between her cheeks. She opened her eyes, ready to ask why Beary would do such a thing, but she immediately got her answer.

Right in front of her was a urinal, the thing boys could tinkle into, and Beary had aimed her right at its center.

“W-wait, I…” she tried to speak, maybe say something to convince Beary not to make her do this. Unfortunately, with her underwear off and legs spread when she was already seconds from bursting, there was not a thing she could say or do to stop what would happen next.

Ursula let out one last gasp as it finally began: a robust, pale, steady stream pushed out of her and through the air, only breaking up just before striking within the urinal’s walls with a splattering sound. It ran down the porcelain in smooth rivulets into the waters below, adding a tinkling noise to her piddling performance. It was not a perfect stream, in fact a little of it dribbled straight down and onto the floor, but she was peeing into a urinal almost as well as any boy.

That did not mean she was happy about it, however. Never had she answered nature’s call in such an embarrassing way before. If someone had come in here and seen this, she would never want to show her face again. That Beary was holding onto her while she tinkled was bad enough, even if his head was turned away from it all. They may have been inseparable, but she always had her privacy for this up until now. She didn’t know if she could ever look him in the eyes after this.

And yet, as Ursula watched her pee leaving her with burning-red cheeks, a feeling other than embarrassment began to bloom within her, starting from her groin and growing to the rest of her body. It was the warm, soothing feeling of relief, of  finally letting out something that had built up inside her before she exploded. In a way, it was strangely similar to how she would feel when performing in front of others.

Those good feelings continued to grow within her, overpowering her humiliation with pure bliss. She had succeeded, she realized, not just in making it to the bathroom, but in her concert as well. Despite her fears, everything had worked out, and she was free to enjoy the happiness she had worked so hard to achieve.

That’s just what she did. Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, Ursula breathed a long sigh with a smile, fully relaxing into her potty time. Her stream picked up a little in response, turning into the most robust spray she had ever released, and filling the bathroom with a symphony of splashes and splatters. For such a little body, she continued to go at this pace for a long time, more so than any other tinkle she had ever taken and likely would take again.

Her piddle came to an end almost as quickly as it started. The spray dropped into a small trickle, landing squarely into the yellowed water at the urinal’s bottom to create a deeper tinkling sound. She felt Beary leaning her into the urinal as the stream grew weaker from there, letting her still hit the urinal until she had nothing more to give than a few drips falling straight down.

“Mmm…” Ursula hummed at the end, still carrying her smile of soft, genuine relief. Opening her eyes, she saw how close she was to the urinal and was reminded of how silly the two of them probably looked. “Um, you can put me down now, Beary. I’m done.”

Beary opened his eyes and complied, setting her down and away from the small puddle she had created. The bathroom fell silent, save for Beary flushing the urinal, as Ursula stood with her hands behind her back and looking down at her feet.

“Um, I…” she started to speak in a half-whisper, “I don’t know h-how I could ever thank you for helping me.”

Beary started to shake his head, but stopped as she continued speaking. “I don’t just mean... this.” She motioned towards the urinal. “You’re always there for me, Beary. You, and all my friends, too. W-when I think about all of you, I can do all these things I never thought I’d be able to.”

As she spoke, Ursula’s head lifted up until she met Beary’s eyes, showing her smile. “It’s because of all of you that I want to keep doing my best. I’ll make as many people happy with my singing and healing as I can.” Her gaze drifted away for a moment. “And, um, I’ll speak up sooner when I need the bathroom, I promise.”

The silence returned for a few seconds until Ursula, feeling too bold to resist, stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Beary’s stomach, burying her head into his belly. The bear rested his paws on her back, returning the hug in earnest.

“I’m so glad to have you with me,” she whispered, “You, and all my friends.”

Ursula wanted to stay surrounded in Beary’s comforting warmth forever. Unfortunately, the happy moment ended with a gasp as she felt a different warmth running down her leg, reminding her of what she still needed to do, and how underdressed she still was. She pulled out of the hug and looked back to Beary. “Mmm, I still need to clean myself up,” she spoke, glancing over to the small puddle on the floor. “And that, too.”

Nothing more needed to be said as the two went about cleaning up after her potty time. While Beary handled the puddle, Ursula sat on the toilet and tended to herself with the nearby paper. Once that was all taken care of, they disposed of the paper in the waste bin, then Beary lifted  her to the sink while she washed her hands.

With clean hands, clean legs, and her underwear back where it belonged, Ursula let Beary lift her onto his shoulder. They exchanged looks one last time and nodded together before setting off back to their friends. They were undoubtedly wondering where she had run off to after the show, and she didn’t like to make them worry about her like that. They would also bombard her with congratulations and attention, something that she wasn’t too keen on after her little incident. Still, they deserved to see her after all that they helped her with, and she deserved to hear how well she did, too. She would gladly bear a bit of embarrassment for the Drivers that she was honored to call friends.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to DerivativeWings of omorashi.org for editing


End file.
